legendary_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kaleb
Kaleb is the main RP Character of Silver Sage. About Kaleb was born on New Vegeta to a deathly ill mother and a father who left her with her child. The doctors didn't think Kaleb would have lived past his first few days. His mother died giving birth so Kaleb was now alone. The doctors made a hard decision to send Kaleb to Earth so that he might find a better home. He crash landed in Orange Star City and was found by an elderly man named Hercule Satan Jr., the many great grandson of the very own Mr. Satan. He decided to take in the infant as his own grandson. Now named Kaleb Satan, he grew up trained by his grandfather and even surpassed him in strength when he was only 6 years old. Kaleb also was very interested in the Saiyans that lived here on Earth so many years ago. He would study them and try to copy their movements in battle. He then saw a man in an odd costume who called himself "The Great Saiyaman". For some reason this idea of a masked hero intrigued Kaleb. As he got older and finished high school, Kaleb created his own costume and dubbed himself "The Amazing Saiyaman" as he would save the lives of many people within his city. Shortly after, Hercule passed away due to natural causes but he left Kaleb a plane ticket to Supreme City, home of the Lookout Crew. Kaleb packed his things and set out to help even more people as he joined the Lookut Crew. Adventures after joining the Crew Techniques *Zen Star - Kaleb concentrates his energy into his hands whcih form the shape of a star. He then fires the beam dierdctly at his opponent. *Physical Barrage - Kaleb kicks his foe in the head then delivers a 360 degree spin kick and finishes with a punch in the stomach. *Stay down! - Kaleb rushes into the air, making his opponent follow him, then blasts them down with a single energy blast. Should the opponent come rushes back up, Kaleb knocks them back down with the heel of his foot. *Kamehameha - Kaleb charges up energy, says the name of the attack, and launches it. *Delta Wave - Charges energy within his body then releases it in one huge shockwave. Used to transform into next stage of Delta SSJ *Ki Barrage - Buries his opponent in multiple Ki blasts that come from both of his hands. *Bugendai - (Finisher) Kaleb charges up all of his energy into his hands and sends a shining beam of concentrated energy at his already damaged foe. *Amazing Justice - (Finisher) Kaleb fires a beam of pure energy at his opponent to finish them off. Magic *Firaga - a large ball of fire is summoned *Blizzaga - a thousand shards of ice swarm around the opponent *Tundaga - a large bolt of lightning strikes near the opponent *Cure - a spell used to heal Kaleb *Stopga - can be used to freeze time *Magnega - pulls the opponent towards Kaleb *Reflectga - a large barrier appears that can block, absorb, or bounce back nearly any attack. Forms Gallery KalebBase.jpg|Base form KalebTheAmazingSaiyaman.png|The Amazing Saiyaman KalebTheAmazingSaiyamanHelmetless.jpg|Amazing Saiyaman without his helmet KalebSSJ.png|Super Saiyan KalebSSJ2.jpg|SSJ2 KalebSSJ3.png|SSJ3 KalebSSJGod.png|Super Saiyan God KalebDeltaSSJ.png|Delta Super Saiyan KalebDeltaSSJ2.jpg|Delta Super Saiyan 2 KalebDeltaSSJ3.jpg|Delta Super Saiyan 3 KalebLSSG.jpg|Legendary Supreme Saiyan God KalebUnleashed.png|Unleashed Saiyan KalebSupremeUnleashed.jpg|Supreme Unleashed Saiyan KalebAndHercule.jpg|After being found by Hercule